To Destroy a Healing Heart
by ArcherHawkeye
Summary: Adopted sister, both Turk and SOLDIER, drama, promises, implications and humor. All worth the time of re-editing and reposting this fic. It was very beloved. Yaoi/Het/Yuri. AU/OCs/OOC moments. M for later chapters.


So, an incomplete from my last profile, and I figured that since I've cut some stuff, edited scenes,added some new scenes in old chapters and even gotten three chapters added to the document, I would add it back into my posted fics.I do hope it gets the same attention it once had, although it's not likely. BUT! I do hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, everyone. Reviews = LOVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Set Up?<strong>

Tseng stood nonchalantly facing the window, while Sephiroth sat at his desk, watching the Turk carefully. "You seem upset that you could not recruit the third class." the silver haired male said.

Tseng frowned, but before he could answer, a knock resounded across the room. "General, sir, it's Kallin." A female voice called. "And-"

"Enter." Sephiroth replied, cutting the girl off.

The door opened to reveal an overly enthusiastic Zack. The Lieutenant walked in with a big smile. Behind him, still at the door, was a girl who looked three years younger than the SOLDIER, but there was really only a year between the two.

"I apologize, General. Zack heard I was coming and wouldn't stop tagging along." she stopped before saluting.

"It's alright, Kallin." Sephiroth replied, offering a faint smile. "What have you here?"

Kallin's lavender eyes sparked as she realized one of her commanding officers was in a good mood. Her needle straight black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, save her face-framing bangs, swayed as she walked up to the General's desk. It was then she spoke to her other commanding officer. "Hello, Commander Tseng."

The Turk leader turned and gave a grin. "Hello, Kallin."

Kallin smiled as she backed up a step to bow. "New reports, General." she answered the General's question before looking back to Tseng. "How are your Turks, sir?"

"_In_cluding or _ex_cluding yourself, Kallin?" was her quizzical response.

A chuckle parted her lips. "Excluding, sir. I work for both, as you know."

Tseng nodded. "And I'm sure you enjoy that." he commented. Upon seeing a nod, he continued. "They're very well, even the newest members."

"Newest?"

"Clairence and Luue, sis." Zack said.

Kallin blinked. The pair had been recruited only a month prior; brother and sister. Looking over at her smiling brother, she replied smoothly. "From what I've heard, those two make great Turks." she said, a slight grin playing her lips. She checked her watch, then frowned. "Love to stay and chat, gentleman, but I have to observe SOLDIER and Turk training today. So I bid you farewell."

"Later, sis." Zack called as Kallin left and closed the door. The atmosphere seemed to become thick as her steps faded down the hall. "Well, she leaves and the tension's back." he sighed, wishing his adopted sister had the ability to make her presence stay a little longer after she left a room. "That girl could calm a riot."

Tseng nodded in agreement. "She's a gifted interrogator as well,"

Sephiroth glanced at the two from the file that now lay open on hid desk. It seemed they were in on something. Which was more or less a sign of trouble. He let a near inaudible sigh escape him before he returned to his report. "You're dismissed." he stated flatly.

Zack watched the Turk leave before taking a rather familiar-like position across from the male as he spoke. "Cloud's training today. You should come watch."

Sephiroth said nothing at first. Zack talked highly of the SOLDIER third class, but Sephiroth highly doubted such a low rank had such strength. He looked up, emerald meeting bright blue. "I will try, Lieutenant."

Zack sighed and rose from his chair, then headed for the door. "It'd be nice to have someone other than Kallin and me in this little group."

Sephiroth looked up. He was aware the two Lieutenants frequently conversed. He gave no answer as he looked down, and became aware of Zack's departure when the door closed. Now alone, the General was left to ponder taking his Lieutenant's advice.

Kallin sat in the box seats, watching the training fight. Though many of the spectators watched both combatants, she herself was watching only one. Focused blue eyes, spiky blonde hair.

SOLDIER Third Class, Cloud Strife.

She sat, hidden from the company's sight, watching, her fingers clicking the keys on the keyboard of her black laptop. So enraptured in her report was she, that she didn't hear the door open, and nearly broke the computer when she jumped as her guest took a seat beside her.

"General." she managed, setting the laptop down and pausing her writing.

"Hey, Kiddo." a cheerful voice rang out as the door closed.

Kallin turned to face her brother. "Hi, Zack." she paused, returning to her former position to look down at the fight. "The blonde 3rd class has potential." she said quietly.

"That's just 'cuz it's Cloud." Zack replied, his voice rather prideful.

Kallin glanced at him from her seat. "Oh, that's right. He's your roommate, isn't he?" she looked down. "Which means you've been in charge of his personal training."

Zack smiled and nodded. His sister had never been formally introduced, though she had been by the room a few times. Cloud had always been in his room, or at class, which seemed to suit the girl just fine. Zack hadn't pushed; Kallin was very job-oriented save her two closest friends. He watched from his peripheral vision as he heard keys clacking, and he noticed that Kallin had fallen into full SOLDIER/Turk mode. She kept things between the two fighting groups on a generally calm level, but had to answer to both Tseng and Sephiroth. This last fact amused Zack, though he wasn't entirely sure of the reason.

Sephiroth gave no comment, no movement to be honest, until the fight was done and Cloud was proclaimed winner. He stood swiftly and silently, and started for the door.

"Later, Seph." Zack called, knowing his words would be true.

"Goodbye, General," Kallin said as the General left the two alone. Kallin sighed as she finished typing and closed her laptop and stood. "Well, I've got to go watch Turks now." she commented, showing she was departing. "Lunch?"

"See you there," Zack replied, not looking at her. He waited until the door closed to let the laugh escape him. _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought._ 'This plan is working out to a T.'_

Kallin opened the door in the Turk facility box seat quietly. Going over to the chair and sitting down. Leaning back in her chair, she gave a grin.


End file.
